


Lips are for biting

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Everyone assumes things about Tino and Berwald's sex life because of how they look side by side. Sometimes it really annoys Tino... but at the end of the day, all of it really is just between the two of them, and they always enjoy themselves.





	Lips are for biting

It’s a widely held impression among the nations (or at least, the ones who actually realize that Tino and Berwald are together as more than just a joke or partners of convenience) that Berwald is the dominant partner. Although he can understand the rationale behind it, it always irritates Tino. He can’t hear jokes from the more perverted nations without thick implications that he himself is a submissive or a bottom.

When Berwald realizes that these jokes upset him, a few well-placed expressions of distaste- which looked to the rest of the world like murderous rage- is all it takes for the jokes to stop. Well, at least when his burly Swedish partner is anywhere in the general area that is.

Honestly, though, even when Tino ‘bottoms,’ he’s the dominant one in their relationship. It had taken a while at the start to completely become aware of this, but when he had, it had amused him. For all Berwald’s gruff exterior, the man would do anything to make Tino happy. Even when Berwald has him in the most vulnerable moments, Tino is the one in control of the situation.

Tino, more than satisfied with this, has tried not to exploit the weakness too much- although it’d be a lie to say he hadn’t at all.

It was this weakness to Tino’s desires that had led to their situation today with Berwald bound to the bed at the wrists and ankles with Tino standing over him.

Bondage wasn’t one of Berwald’s particular kinks at the start. When Tino had suggested it, Berwald had balked at the idea both of tying Tino or being tied himself. The dark look on his face had been a rather frightening one, at first, but Tino knew the man well enough by then to recognize the expression as one of embarrassment rather than anger. Berwald’s expressions were often rather intense or an inappropriate representation of his actual thoughts, and though it could be taxing, Tino had learned what many of his often frightening expressions actually meant.

It had taken a lot of gentle coaxing and a long rather intense afternoon of discussion and planning to prep Berwald for what Tino wanted. Even after Berwald had been wary. Tino too- he wasn’t unfeeling to the other’s reluctance by any means. There was just enough curiosity in Berwald that had assured Tino that he wasn’t pressuring the man. If he didn’t like it the first time they’d stop, and Tino would drop it.

Berwald wasn’t wholly uninterested though, and the way that Berwald had carefully arranged his hands and body to hide his crotch had said rather a lot. When Tino brought that up, Berwald had only mumbled, “C’s ya wanna do __that__ w’me…”

Which Tino supposes is a rather sweet yet perhaps slightly silly sentiment.

Once they’d actually __done__ it though, Berwald was much keener on it than he expected. He especially liked being tied down which hadn’t particularly surprised Tino much. In this way, Berwald could let Tino do whatever he wanted however he wanted, and that was how the man had approached sex to begin with. When he tried to tie Tino up, he worried too much- were the ropes too tight, was the position okay, should I move you, how do you want it?

Oh, Berwald had done __amazing__ things when he’d had Tino bound, but it was always a bit more awkward for him, a bit more difficult to understand.

That was quite alright with Tino, and after all this time, they work together quite well. Berwald doesn’t have to worry overmuch today though because it’s Tino’s turn to tie him down.

—

Berwald squirms on the sheets, watching Tino prepare. Tino likes drawing this part out a bit, because he knows that Berwald is too obedient to whine but at the same time the wait makes him needy. As Tino slips out of his pants and warms the lube between his hands, he can feel intense eyes on him, and it makes him shiver. 

“Are you comfy?” he asks, tone light as he climbs up on the bed.

Berwald grunts and looks away, expression pinched and hard. That expression was always a sure sign that the other is eagerly waiting for more but too embarrassed to say as much. Instead of saying anything else, Tino gets right to business, rubbing his entrance with the tips of his fingers. As he does so, Berwald narrows his eyes and looks up at him.

It’s amazing what Berwald can say with his eyes if you understand him well enough, and Tino obliges him by leaning down to kiss him hotly on the mouth. Berwald is passionate, lifting his head off the bed the best he can to reach him despite being tied down, and Tino kisses him breathless as he starts to push one finger into him. Berwald gasps and squirms for a moment, as if trying to decide if he should focus on Tino’s hand or on his mouth. In the end, Tino makes the decision for him, and he pulls back to look down at him. 

“Please don’t cum until I want you to,” Tino says, expression and voice polite as he takes Berwald’s cock into his free hand to stroke him. Berwald blushes darkly at his words and just barely nods to show he understands.

Tino strokes him and watches the other buck and squirm with pleasure. He’s decided that he’s not going to kiss or touch his body more than he has to- not yet. If he does it that way, as soon as he unties Berwald afterwards, the man will be so starved for intimate touch that he’ll pin Tino down and roughly, albeit haphazardly, get it.

The first time it had happened, Tino had been startled, but now he plans for it sometimes. He always ends up with bruises shaped like Berwald’s hands and mouth afterwards, and he __loves__ it.

He intended to get them today.

So, without touching his chest or kissing his skin or really any gentle sort of contact, Tino strokes him and pushes two more fingers into him to stretch him open. Berwald’s breathe hitches, and he starts to grunt quietly. Tino smiles and hooks his fingers just how he knows the other likes it.

Berwald thrashes a bit beneath him, and Tino speeds up just to make it harder for him to sit still before saying in a tone of scolding, “Please don’t move around!”

It takes all of Berwald’s self-control to stop moving, and his muscles tremble with the effort. His jaw is locked tight, and the image of him trembling and gripping at the ropes that extend from his wrists is enough to make Tino moan. The sound of it makes Berwald’s hips jerk, but he quickly gets a handle on himself.

For several more moments, Tino torments him with deep thrusts of his fingers and a quicker pace on his cock, and though Berwald is gasping and crying out hoarsely, he manages to control himself. After a moment, Tino smiles and pulls his hands away from him completely.

Berwald’s eyes lock on his face, and he takes a long shuddering breath. “…now…?”

But Tino shakes his head.

“I’m not going to fuck you today,” he replies in a pleasant tone. “I’m going to watch.”

Tino climbs off the bed, and though Berwald’s whole body arches toward him in the most tantalizing way, he stays firm in his own plan. He pulls out a vibrator- rather large because he’d found Berwald likes the bigger ones- and brings it over. Holding the vibrator up so he can see it, Tino slowly lubes it and watches the way that Berwald’s expression changes into one of anticipation.

When he finally presses it in, he turns the vibe on low and strokes him gently. It’s not enough for him by a long shot, but it gives him a chance to adjust. Embarrassed- probably by his own quite vocal reactions when forced to stay still- Berwald bites down hard on his lips to keep any sound at all from coming out. Tino stops stroking him but he begins to thrust the thick vibrator into him.

“Don’t bite your lips,” he says. “You’ll hurt yourself. “

So Berwald’s mouth falls open, and once again he’s grunting and moaning in pleasure. Tino watches him, shoving the vibrator as deep as he can. He turns the vibration up higher and then reaches down to stroke himself. When Berwald notices, his whole body jolts up, and he cries out Tino’s name. He gets so embarrassed at the sight of Tino jerking his own cock that he shuts his eyes tight and turns his blushing face into the pillow. 

Tino can’t help but laugh- a vibrator buried deep in his ass while he’s tied to a bed and __that’s__ what embarrasses him most?

Still though… it is pretty cute. He decides to speed the process up a bit now, wanting to be fucked even more now that Berwald is making such a good show. So he releases his own cock to lean over the bed a bit and take the other man’s cock into his hand. He starts out slow at first, and Berwald looks up at him. His expression is one of hazy distracted pleasure, and though Tino admires how gorgeous it is, it’s not quite the expression he is hoping for at the moment.

His hands speed up, doing his best to torment him and make it hard for him to breath. The change in Berwald’s expression is instant, his face contorted in a fierce expression. To anyone else, this expression might perhaps be seen as scary, but Tino knows this is his pleading face- the one he only shows when he’s aching for climax or just about to come. Tino loves it- he’s always loved fierce things, scary things, things that other people would find terrifying. Although when they’d first met he’d found Berwald rather scary, he had come to appreciate and admire who the man is under that stern and fierce face.

Perhaps that’s what makes them so good for each other.

Now, he’s getting to see one of his most favorite expressions. Berwald doesn’t speak- the only sounds from him low grunts through gritted teeth- but his body talks for him. He’s tense but thrashing hard as Tino torments him, and his face is twisted into a look of utter ferocity. Although the other man is trying to obey Tino’s earlier order of not coming until he’s ready, it’s getting difficult.

Tino is about to give Berwald permission to come, the door slams open, and a jovial Denmark comes into the room. Both of them freeze, Tino’s hands freeze where they are, one on Berwald’s cock and the other pausing with the vibrator pushed deep. The sound of the vibration suddenly seems much too loud. Berwald’s fierce expression doesn’t change fast enough, and Denmark reacts to them as though that the two were fighting.

“Whoa whoa he tied you up?? Why so angry, Tino man, what’d he….” But the man trails off as his eyes move from Berwald’s face to Tino, finally taking the full picture in the room for the first time. “Oh jeezus fuck,” he says, eyes riveted on the scene.

For a moment no one moves and hardly anyone breathes. The embarrassment is palpable, and Denmark is too stunned to think of anything, not even the good sense to back out of the room. They all stare at each other until finally Berwald breaks the tension with a loud authoritative shout.

“GET OUT!!!!”

Denmark stumbles backwards in surprise, and he nods. Typically Denmark would take the chance to make fun of them, but right now he looks simply too flabbergasted to fully process the scene. “Oh, hell, right, okay yeah.”

Tino rolls his eyes and pulls his hands back, knowing the mood is effectively ruined now. The expression on Berwald’s face is positively murderous despite his hot blush, and Tino knows this level of embarrassment will take a while to deal with- perhaps if it’d been anyone but Denmark who walked in, the reaction would be different but the relationship between those two is always a bit more complicated.

“Let me untie you,” Tino says softly, slightly disappointed in this outcome, but with that look of humiliation and embarrassment on Berwald’s face, he wants to have the other loose to comfort him and calm him down. He pulls the vibrator out and sets it aside before he moves to untie him.

Once he’s free, he does what Tino expects- he reaches up to pull him down into his arms. Tino doesn’t hesitate, exasperated but affectionate. Berwald curls around him, burying his face against Tino’s shoulder to hide his still impossibly red face. After they’re both settled and comfortable, he reaches up to stroke Berwald’s hair. 

“There there,” he says in a voice he hopes is placating, “It’s no big deal. Come on, let me take care of this at least.”

Tino closes his hand around Berwald’s erection- he had softened somewhat since the height of the moment, but he is still hard enough that he thinks it must be painful. Berwald doesn’t stop him, only grips him tighter as if Tino’s some sort of teddy bear.

Well, for now at least, he is serving as a security blanket, so he supposes it makes sense. It only takes a few more moments to finish the job, and much of the tenseness eases from his body. Tino wipes his hand off on a napkin. Oh, it takes a minute of squirming around to get to one because Berwald doesn’t seem to want to pull his face away from its hiding spot against Tino’s shoulder- but he manages. After that’s done, he sets about calming the other man down, and he strokes his hair and rubs his back.

Berwald is a big softy, and when he’s in any sort of extreme unpleasant emotion, sometimes he just needs to curl up and snuggle until it passes. It isn’t always Tino that he snuggles (Tino had come home several times to find Berwald hugging a stuffed rabbit Peter had given him), but Tino likes to think he’s the best snuggle companion in moments like this.

The embarrassment and shame of being caught by Denmark in such a compromising situation starts to slowly seem to calm.

“’m sorry,” he finally murmurs, and Tino just smiles.

“It’s alright. Do you feel better now?”

Berwald nods and then he finally pulls his face away from TIno’s shoulder. His cheeks are no longer red, and his expression is back to a calm neutral. 

“D’ya wanta continue?”

Tino looks at his face and thinks about it, and he reaches up to stroke Berwald’s jaw.

“Only if you take it slow and sweet.”

The words make Berwald smile in a small shy way, and he nods before he presses a gentle kiss to Tino’s mouth. As much as Tino loves the fierceness and rough side to sex with Berwald, he also really loves this as well- slow sweet love making with a man that so many are intimated by. They could return to their earlier scene some other time.

For now, he lays back and lets Berwald move on top of him to start a slow and thorough make out session that he knows will lead to gentle love making. 


End file.
